Health and Healing
by MaskedQuestions
Summary: When Kate Kane wakes up in an unfamiliar room, hundreds of scenarios run through her head, and the answer she finds is not one of those! a KatexRenee fic... will be 4-5 parts and 50/50 chance of being bumped to "M" for the 3rd or 4th part! In Progress!
1. Part 1: Awake

Health and Healing Part 1. Kate/Renee.

As Kate awoke, she became suddenly aware of how warm and comfortable she was. A normal girl wouldn't complain, what was nicer than waking up in a comfy bed? But Kate was all too aware of the fact that she hadn't had a good night's sleep in ages, and when she did sleep, it was during the day. Eyelids still shut, she could tell that the room was dark, no sense of light peeking through a window. She laid there, her mind quickly shifting through all the scenarios of what was going on when all of a sudden, all her thoughts came to an abrupt stop. _"This isn't my bed."_

The thought passed through her mind multiple times, over and over again. The confusion became worse, and was meddled with muted panic in the very back of her mind. Now, all the scenarios were even worse. What if she was in a hospital? How did she get there? Oh God what if when she opened her eyes she _was_ in a hospital bed, surrounded by government officials and damn there goes everything. Her life would very well be over then. As her mind raced, she finally realized that it was time to get it over with and figure out what was going on.

She opened her eyes, and blinked repeatedly as they adjusted to the pall of darkness in the room. Her fears were instantly vanquished as she realized she was in a bedroom, not hers as she had already guessed, but this was already off to a better start. She turned her head to the right, noting the room was filled with files and books just stacked upon stacked all over the floor and on the small desk in the corner. There was a large window as well, curtains drawn, but the twinkle of Gotham's lights blinking in and out of the small part in the middle. Turning her head to the right, she noted the nightstand, with a small LED alarm clock that read 9:14 pm and reading light. There was more stacks of what looked like police files, pushed against the wall and a closet with the doors latched tight.

Now more assured, but still on edge, Kate began to push herself up and out of the bed. As she was almost sitting straight up, her breath caught in her throat as she felt a jabbing pain in her lower stomach above her hips. She peeled away the heavy covers fully, and saw observed the fact that she was in a plain tank top and sports shorts, which was _not_ her normal sleep wear. _"This keeps getting stranger and stranger_" she mused as she slowly lifted the shirt, and saw that her lower abdomen was wrapped in what appeared to be a clean and fresh dressing of medical bandages. As she threw the covers completely off, she noted that there was matching bandaging on her left thigh. Once the shock of the dull, stabbing pains subsided, she pushed them out of her thoughts, and swung her legs off the bed and stood up, testing her balance and stretching out her muscles. She was very sore, that could not be denied, and the wounds (that she was beginning to assume came from a run in with a particularly violent gang she had a few nights ago... at least, that's the last fight she could remember) were unpleasant feeling to say the least. Regardless, she quietly walked over to the door, ready to figure everything out. As she approached it, she heard muffled noises, what sounded like a combination of the news, quiet music, and somebody moving around. Kate composed herself, ready for either the most confusing and awkward (and possibly painful) confrontation of a one-night stand, or to fight her way out. She slowly reached for the knob and turned it, excruciatingly slowly trying to be as quiet as possible. _"Well shit. I was not expecting that." _

Kate squinted as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the main part of an apartment. She looked around, taking in the large sliding glass doors that had its blinds partially closed, the large worn couch that had a make-shift bed set up on it complete with haphazardly tossed blankets and pillows, the coffee table across from a moderately-sized TV (the source of the news apparently). The living room connected straight to a kitchen, small with just the essentials and a long, tall counter that had even more books and papers like in the bedroom spread across it.

"Ah she emerges! Good morning sleeping beauty!" an all too familiar voice rang out from the kitchen area. The fridge door shut and the dark haired woman walked over to Kate, leaning her back on the counter. She held a bottle of water in one hand, and a beer in the other. Kate is very rarely speechless. But this was one of those moments. She could not believe that out of all the possible ways this strange night could of ended, it was like this. She never expected to walk out of that room and be standing in front of Renee Montoya; ex-lover, ex-partner, and queen of disappearing with out telling anyone. It had been almost a year since she had last seen her, and even then that was just a run in. She wasn't even sure if they actually even talked then. _Ah she hasn't changed at all really, _Kate thought, looking her over head from toe. Her curly brown hair was pulled back into a messy low bun, wisps of hair framing her face. Her eyes were still a deep brown, with a mischievous light, her lips curled into the half-smirk Kate remembered so well. She was clothed in a white tank and baggy black sweat pants, and Kate almost laughed to herself when she finally connected the dots and realized that she was very well wearing Renee's clothes.

Kate walked out of the doorway fully, and towards Renee. "Don't look so surprised Kate, it's not like this is the first time I've saved you from stab wounds." _Oh that's it, _Kate thought, shaking the confusion and surprise out of her head and confidently walking over to the other woman. She looked down at the two bottles, and saw that Renee's knuckles were wrapped like they had been through hell. Kate smiled to herself, noting that obviously The Question was still in action. She reached for the beer, making eye contact with Renee and chuckling at the face she made as she took it and popped the cap off. Obviously by her expression Renee had been intended that for herself. She walked over to a barstool and plopped herself down as she took a large swig.

"First off, what the hell is exactly going on?" She pushed her short red hair out of her face, giving a stern look to Renee, "And try to control the sarcasm on this one, I'm still not sure how I feel about this."

Renee rolled her eyes, flipping her body around so that she was facing Kate, leaning her forearms on the counter. "Well simply, I was on patrols and luck would have it that I saw a blood trail leading to a nearby roof. I hurried up there because god knows in Gotham what a blood trail leads too. I was expecting to find some poor soul that got on the wrong side of one of our friendly neighborhood psychos but instead I found you. Well... it was obvious you gave _them_ hell, I looked down into the alleyway below and saw some hyped-up, steroided-up thugs knocked out. But someone got you good. And deep. I used the biochemical mask to create a pseudo layer of skin...to stop the bleeding. Obviously I just couldn't take Batwoman into Gotham Central Hospital and scream for a doctor and apparently you moved-" Kate raised her eyebrow at this, amused that Renee remembered where her old place was and Renee just gave her the _'Oh please_' look before continuing on. "So I brought you back here. I played doctor for a bit, doing what I could before I called in a doctor friend who owes me a favor to stitch you up. And here we are. Beer probably isn't the smartest thing to drink after being out for a few days by the way." She finished, matter-of-factly with a nod towards the drink in her hand.

Kate was silent, taking in the story. It made plenty of sense, she remembered that fight and was still pissed that they had managed to get such a good stab in. She felt Renee's eyes on her, watching her drink, like a parent would watch their child try to eat for the first time after having the stomach flu. Kate mumbled something sarcastically thanking her for her concern. They were quiet for some time before Kate, still looking into the empty space in front of her, spoke up. "How long have you been back Renee?" she asked quietly.

Renee let out a hearty chuckle, sliding the water across the counter. "At least drink this too. Alcohol on an empty stomach is a bad idea, and you need some water in you." Kate nodded, grabbing the water and pulling it next to her. "It's been almost four months now, got a new place and-"

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?" Kate interrupted, slamming the glass bottle down and standing up.

"I didn't think it was that important. Plus The Question works out a lot better in the shadows. Sorry I don't have to be so damn flashy and announce my return!" Renee fired right back, obviously taken aback.

"Whatever. You never think about others. You're obviously still so involved in your research and conspiracies that-"

"Says the girl who's life I just saved _again_!" Renee spat back, her voice raised. Kate pressed her lips shut, her gaze defiant, but said nothing more. She sat back down, opening the water and taking a few small sips. "Look... I was going to try and get in contact with you again. A few people I was going to get in touch with again. But I was just waiting for the right time." Kate let out a "humph", back to staring at the wall. The silence was thicker now, heavier in a way, and Renee couldn't stand it anymore. "How's Maggie?" she asked, stepping back from the counter and shuffling some papers that were nearby.

"I suppose she's fine." Kate stated back. Renee quirked an eyebrow, questioning the distant answer. When she and Kate were very "on again, off again" Kate loved to take every free moment to wave in her face her newest girlfriend. "How did you-"

"I know a lot. I run my 'business' off of intel and information."

"Of course. How could I forget?" came the sarcastic response. "We haven't seen each other in a few weeks. Our jobs just don't quite mix I guess."

"Oh. Sorry."

Kate just shrugged, letting the silence sit once again. She stood up, and walked around to the other side of the counter and took the place of leaning on it. "Thank you... by the way." That made Renee smile, putting down the papers and walking over to the fridge.

"I'm sorry for leaving, and coming back, with out telling you. Even?" Kate eyed the half sandwich and salad Renee was pulling out of the fridge.

"We will be if you give me that."

"Hungry?"

"Starved."

Renee laughed again at that and Kate couldn't help but smile back. As crazy as the woman could drive her, and as pissed she was at her tendency to slip away and back with out so much of a 'hello', her playful and smart-aleck attitude was infectious, as was her laugh. And maybe she missed having her around. They had a lot of history and sometimes she found herself thinking a lot about what Renee was doing half-way across the world or down in her lighthouse. She always told herself it was in no way a romantic longing, just like missing a friend. And deep inside, she was very relieved that coming out of the room she was greeted with her, and not something or someone else. It was one of the better-case scenarios next to walking into a happy, sane, and safe family, complete with her mother and sister. She took the food out of Renee's hands and walked over to the couch, plunking herself down and digging into the food. After a few minutes Renee walked over, and joined her on the couch, keeping her focus on the news.

In between bites, Kate patted the pillows on the couch "Sorry I put you out of a bed. Im surprised you didn't just sleep next to me, you already saw me naked apparently, Im sure my unconscious body wouldn't of minded," she teased, gesturing towards the new clothes she was wearing. Renee shot her a dirty look, and Kate could of sworn she saw a blush creep into her cheeks. This made Kate burst out laughing, causing the jabbing in her wrapped stomach come back and making her hold onto it.

"Tempting." Renee shot back, her face still flushed as she turned back to the T.V.

The night went on with small talk, all avoiding the more personal topics and focusing more on "work" topics. Finally around midnight Renee got up and returned with a mug of hot tea and two round, white pills. Kate just looked at her questioningly as she placed them on the coffee table in front of her. "You keep trying to mask it but I know you're in pain. Take it, one more night off your feet won't kill you."

"Renee." Kate started in a annoyed tone "I've had worse. Plus I can't just _stay_ here.." As soon as she said it, she knew that wasn't the right thing to say. A look of hurt quickly flashed across Renee's face but disappeared just as quickly. "I don't mean it like that, I just -"

"I won't tell you where your Batwoman outfit is until you've had enough rest." Renee said simply with a shrug. This caused Kate to roll her eyes, popping the pills in her mouth and swallowing them with the tea. She had to give her a hard time just for show really, because as much as she did want to go out and be back on the city in her cape and cowl, the warm bed and a few painkillers did sound like a good idea. At least for one more night. Renee smiled proudly, marking Kate's cooperation as a small victory and she walked with her back into the bedroom.

"Are you going to tuck me in? Sing me a lullaby?" Kate teased as she climbed into the bed.

"If you want little girl." Renee dryly remarked back.

"I'm taller than you. Stronger too."

"Mhmm." Renee sat on the edge of the bed, mindlessly moving books and files around, messing them up more than actually organizing them. Truly, she had enjoyed the night together, even though it was awkward at points, and painful at others. Being off on her own for so long had made her lonely, and she hadn't realized it until she saw Kate that night. She was still going on some kind of rant in the bed next to her, but her words were slurring as the strong pain killers were kicking in.

What she hadn't told Kate is that after the panic of finding her there half-dead was filled with a lot more screaming and possibly a tear or two. That she had flew down the fire escape and found a thug that was still conscious, and she beat him until he wasn't. Kate had a place in her life and heart, no matter how much she would not admit that it was still strongly there. And she was furious and upset that she could lose her like that. She hadn't told her that she had almost approached her many times in that four months. Sometimes in costume, sometimes out. But in the third week of the second month she had saw her with Maggie. And it was obviously a date. She knew she shouldn't be that hurt. That people move on. But it still hurt, it still made her heart race, and not in a good way. But most importantly, she didn't tell her she sat by the bed as she was recuperating, praying that she would wake up even though the doctor assured her she would. That sometimes she would do her intel work sitting at the desk in a corner singing Spanish songs her mom used to sing her when she was sick.

Kate had finally mumbled herself to sleep and Renee looked over at her, restraining the urge to caress her short hair, or take up her joking offer of sharing a bed. But she just sat there a few minutes longer in the dark, before getting up and heading back out to the living room, ready for another long night of meditation and research.


	2. Part 2: Admittedly

Kate drowsily awoke from the second night in a row that she actually had a sound sleep. Absolutely dreamless, but while she was reluctant to take another night off, waking up without a headache for once was a rare blessing. Another blessing was that this morning, she remembered the day (well night) before and knew where she was this time. But admitably now that she had the night to think it over, she was even more wary of her temporary lodgings and her quite unexpected "doctor". But now, she knew what to expect. She had decided she wasn't quite ready to play nice with Renee.

No.

She was still mad. She had moved on. It had been almost three years since she had exchanged more than a "hmph" with her. It had been a year since she had last physically seen her. And she wasn't too sure how she felt about that still. Of course anyone who talked to Kate these days would not even know, she was nonchalant, flippant about her. To any one else, it may seem to them that Renee was just another notch in the bedpost. But no. Kate could convince everyone else that, but not herself. She knew there was more, of course there was. Renee was a huge part of her past, of her personal story. And that's why her emotions just couldn't calm down and move on. Some days during the three year period there was this terrible feeling in her gut when for whatever reason her mind went to Renee. The best way to describe it was worry. Maybe with a mix of longing, if she really looked inside herself. Some days when she thought of her, she wanted to beat something into oblivion, her rage, frustration, and hurt all bubbling up in her to a point where she would spend hours in the boxing ring until she physically wore herself out.

And while it wasn't the best way to figure things out, she figured today was the last day she would see Renee. Even if she said she was here for good. She had no reason to believe that, especially with Renee's track record on staying in one place. And because of this, she saw no reason to get comfortable and close again. There was no reason to try and figure out why Renee of all people made her emotions incomprehensible to herself.

Kate inwardly sighed, deciding it was time to stop staring at the ceiling, musing like a teenage girl, and be a woman and get out of there. She tested her wounds, sitting up slowing and swinging herself out of the bed, glad to see that the pain was now just a dull reminder instead of a stabbing one. She ran a pale hand through her hair, pushing the mess out of her face, and taking a few moments to shake out the stiffness in her limbs. Kate tip toed towards the bedroom door, still not quite sure why she felt the need to do that. She assumed it was just her natural reaction to not being in her apartment, or- **BAM**!

Her thoughts were abruptly cut short as the door flew open and straight into her face, specifically, her nose. "Ah, _shit_!", she almost shouted, stepping back holding her nose, and glaring up at Renee who (by the smirk she was so obviously trying to contain and glint in her eyes) found the situation significantly funnier than she did.

"Kate Im so sorry I-" Renee had managed to get out before breaking out into chuckles again, "I'm sorry its not funny, I don't know why I think-" Kate just waved her hand, dismissing her apology while the other massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Its fine, its fine" she muttered, "No blood, and this isn't the first time my nose has got the brunt of it."

Renee managed to stop her laughing, and with a slightly sympathetic smile, she pointed out of the doorway towards the small kitchen. "I made breakfast, I was just coming in to see if you, well if you were hungry." She finished with a small shrug, stepping aside so Kate could fit through the doorway.

'There it is again' Kate thought to herself as she swore she saw a small blush creep into Renee's complexion. 'There's that stupid feeling...' She couldn't help but let her lips turn into a smile. Neither she nor Renee particularly enjoyed cooking, and she couldn't help but feel a tad be special that Renee decided to do this rather than her typical "Ill just run down the street and get something" plan. Plus, as much as she remembered Renee hating to hear it, her cooking was actually quite good. As she passed Renee to get through the doorway, she threw a punch (not to hard, but not too soft of course) and landed it right on the tanner woman's bicep.

"Damn it Kate!" Renee yelped out, obviously shocked more than hurt. "That's no way to say thanks for the bacon. The door did not hit you _that _hard!". Kate just looked over her shoulder coyly, while still walking to the kitchen where a simple, but delicious smelling, breakfast of eggs, bacon, potatoes and toast waited. And Renee couldn't help but feel her heart pound when Kate gave her that look. Unlike Kate, she had time to ponder her feelings. She had time to have other relationships, and time to completely rebuild her life somewhere else. But none of those relationships worked, and subconsciously she had worked her way back to Gotham. And most importantly that one night they ran into each other, and the night a few nights earlier where she had found her made one thing clear to her: No matter how much her pride wanted her to deny it, she was pretty sure she still had feelings for Kate. At first, she wanted to bang her head into a table for still having those feelings after all the shit they had been through. But then, after she got a good look at the redhead again, she figured, who could blame her. Kate was a personality and beauty that was just incomparable. And very strangely, that in a sense encouraged Renee not to deny those feelings. She liked to make her life difficult apparently, and this was definitely the way to do it.

"Hellllllooooooooooo!" Kate was stating in a sing-song voice, her eyebrow raised whilst waving a hand and snapping her fingers, finally getting Renee's attention away from her own musings.

"Oh! What?" Renee responded back, wide eyed and walking fully out of the doorway and into the kitchen.

"Oh glad I could get your attention space cadet. How were the aliens? Have they asked you to phone home yet?"

"Haha, you're _hilarious_ Kate."

"I know."

Renee rolled her eyes, sitting into her hip and crossing her arms. "Did you want something princess?"

Kate scoffed, taking her plate made up with a hearty portion of everything, and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs criss crossed and already starting to dig in. "Do you have anything to drink?" she asked between bites.

"You couldn't look in the fridge yourself?" Renee asked back dryly.

At that moment, Kate grabbed her lower abdomen, and exaggeratedly moaned and fell over on the couch in mock pain. "Ohhhhh but I'm injured and in pain!"

"Don't ever tell me my jokes are childish again" was Renee's only response ask she walked to the fridge and poured her a tall glass of orange juice. She walked over to her, taking a seat on the couch next to her and handing her the glass. She smirked as she saw the subtle pout cross Kate's expression.

"You don't have anything with caffeine?" She asked, glaring at the smirking woman.

"Of course I do. But if you're going to act like a child, you can have OJ. Caffeine is for the adults sweetie. Do you want a bendy straw too?" Renee responded in her best "mommy" tone.

"_You bitch_" was Kate's response, turning her attention to the plate of food, devouring it once more and taking large gulps from the glass. She knew not to eat so fast but the mix of wanted to kick Renee's ass for being so damn annoyingly witty this morning and the fact she only had one meal in the past few days was making her eat at full speed ahead. Renee had turned her attention to whatever was on the TV, and had let Kate finish her meal in peace. As she cleaned the last bits off her plate and stood up to take it to the sink along with the empty glass she coldly stated "And don't call me sweetie."

Renee watched Kate walk away and let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh I didn't really mean it. You're anything but sweet Candy Kane." she called after her. "Don't take everything so seriously, you know better than to be like that with me. You used to be quite good at firing it right back at me!" she called after her.

"Its been a long time since what you're remembering _darling_" Kate shot back, adding an almost venomous tone to the last word. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her. When Renee was teasing her, and as soon as she called her sweetie, it made all her emotions go crazy again. And she hated that. Not having control over anything in her life always pissed her off, and this was no exception. She couldn't help but take it out on the woman causing her this frustration.

Renee gritted her teeth. This morning had switched moods way too fast and way too unexpectedly for her. She stood up, marching over to where Kate had tossed the dish, utensils, and cup into the sink and was now leaning against the counter with her arms folded defensively across her chest and glaring once more. "What the hell got into you in the last five seconds?" Renee asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing. What the hell got into you, thinking you can just talk to me like that?"

"Whoa whoa _whoa_. What? I'm sorry, am I not allowed to talk to you now? Do I need to talk to you like people are expected to talk to you at all the little high class soirees you go to? Do I need to address you as _Miss Kane_ now? Perhaps even _Katherine_? " Renee fired back, her voice raising each question.

"No and you **KNOW** that. Stop being so damn dramatic Renee."

"Oh Im _sorry_. How was I should I talk to you then. Throw me a bone here Kate, cause I'm lost and can't read your mind."

"Ugh. Renee. Just don't talk to me...like." She frowned and started pacing, trying to find words. But that was difficult. How was she supposed to say 'You're making my emotions feel like a teenage girl who has a stupid crush on someone that broke her heart and she knows better than to like them.'? Kate almost did say that...or something like it but her infamous pride kicked in and instead she spat out "Stop talking to me like when we were dating. I have a girlfriend." She turned away, hating that she was cornered in the kitchen and couldn't make a quick escape out the door.

Renee's jaw dropped at this, for once making her speechless. "I'm sorry. I did not realize you were taking it that way." She looked away. Her confidence had gotten the best of her, and she didn't even stop to realize her subconscious flirting would piss Kate off so much. "Though I am pretty sure you said Maggie and you were on a break. So _don't_ pull that card on me."

"That's none of your business. So what. It's not like you have a pristine relationship record."

"I never said I did. And don't go there. You are not any better, Kate."

"Whatever."

They stood there in silence, not looking at each other; Kate gazing out the window and Renee at the floor.

Finally, Kate spoke. "I should leave."

"No."

"No?" Kate responded, baffled, and her tone almost seeming offended.

"No. My doctor friend gave me very specific instructions that you need to take the medicine for at least three nights in a row. Or else your wounds won't heal properly and if you god forbid get stabbed again your chances of bleeding out faster are much more likely."

"I think I can take care of myself Renee."

"Kate stop being so fucking stubborn. I left you once in the hands of strangers after being stabbed and you don't need to know how guilty I felt-"

"-Oh ever so guilty that the next time I saw you, you cared about the fucking book that told people to kill me more than ME-"

"-Shut _**UP**_ Kate. You don't know how I felt. I told you already I did all of that with the religion of crime to stop them so they wouldn't hurt you again. Forget the fact that I left everything no matter how little it was behind to spend years trying to stop them. That wasn't for my health Kate. My point is I never want to see you half dead again and damn it you will stay here the tonight and tomorrow night and then I don't give a flying fuck what you do or where you go!"

"You can't stop me Renee."

"Like hell I can't. I'm stronger than you especially in this state. I will knock you out to keep you here."

"You're crazy."

"I just _CARE_ Kate!" Renee finally snapped, shouting it out before biting her bottom lip and backing away. Once again, silence sat between them.

"You drive me insane you know. I can't decide if I want to laugh or punch you in the face." Kate finally spoke after awhile, her voice softer but still with an edge.

"The feelings mutual."

"I'm...I'm." Kate paused. "This is stupid. I really don't want to apologize to you. But whatever, I'm sorry. I guess I should be a little more thankful. I mean you actually cooked for me so I guess I can play nice a little while longer."

"Or you could just clue me in on if me 'flirting' with you is really what set you off like a bomb. I'm smarter than that Kate, I know you can keep your cool better than that. What's really bugging you?" Renee asked in a sturdy, but kinder tone, taking back her seat on the couch and eyeing the spot next to her, gesturing for Kate to take the seat. As Kate plopped down next to her, Renee asked "Is it Maggie?"

"No. I knew it was doomed after the second week. I was just desperately holding onto some kind of relationship I suppose."

"Its because you have a thing for cops isn't it?" Renee said with a devious glint in her eyes, as Kate shot a strong glare back, "Sorry, sorry. I'll try not to joke."

"I do not have a thing for cops. Maybe for uniforms. But I liked you better when you were with Charlie and when you became The Question." Kate weakly joked back, testing the waters.

"Ahhh. It was the fedora right? Ladies love the fedora."

"No it was the fact that you had no face and for awhile it muffled your talking."

"Now its my turn to call you a bitch." They both laughed at this, and with that the tension significantly lessened in the room. For a third time, silence filled the room. But this time, it was more relaxed. Kate pondered that confusing feeling once more. She could of sworn somewhere in there Renee admitted to quite possibly still having feelings for her, at least subconsciously she hinted it. And she kinda had to respect Renee's gall and confidence. But then again, Renee's special kind of flirting was always something she was smug about. And Kate admired that. 'Maybe...maybe...' she thought, 'Maybe I should take after her and just go for it. Maybe I'll figure out if this feeling is attraction or truly annoyance and wanting to hit her and move on.'

"Hey." Kate said, getting Renee's attention. "I'm going to do something, and it is going to tell me why I snapped so easily. Just let me. And depending on what my findings are, that will decide if I let you play doctor two more nights or if I say screw you and fight my way out of here."

"Ohhhh how exciting!" Renee said smirking and leaning closer "So what is this experiment that you're making sound so serious?"

Without giving herself or the other woman time to think or react, Kate quickly leaned in and brought her lips against Renee's, gently weaving her fingers through Renee's dark curls. And Renee, who found that this was a much better outcome than she could of hoped for, deepened the kiss, placing one of her hands on Kate's hip and the other cupping her face. Kate, surprising herself, was quite fine with Renee initiating more, and that was all the proof she needed. As much as she hated to admit it, as she suspected all along, she still had lingering feelings for her. She pulled away, opening her eyes and examining Renee's expression, which was a lot more straight forward than Kate's. She had the most confident smile Kate had seen in awhile, and now that she was done lying to herself (at least for now and until she had to go back to the real world), she could admit to herself that she always found that smile on Renee had, the one between a cocky smirk and a humorous smile, very attractive.

"Well then." Renee stated in a cheerful tone. "I like experiments like that. I take it you're letting me take care of you for the next two nights?" she said with a playful wink.

Kate smirked back, deciding to set all inhibition aside and stop over-analyzing everything, at least until she had to suit up again. "Don't get ahead of yourself. First you can start by taking me to lunch in a maybe drinks later tonight."

"Just like old times." Renee said, her mischievous smile growing even more. "Need me to show you where the shower is?... so you can get ready?" She hastily added after she realized what she may of implied.

"Like I said Renee, don't get ahead of yourself. I'm still trying to figure this one out."


End file.
